


Crazy Bout a Sharp-Dressed Man

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, stylist Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tends to want to <i>dress</i> attractive men more than <i>undress</i> them. Call it a hazard of his profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Bout a Sharp-Dressed Man

It's a hazard of Louis' job that when he sees a gorgeous guy his thoughts go from "let me at your skin" to "shit, he'd look _great_ in that new Dolce" almost instantaneously. He's worked as a private stylist to middle-aged businessmen who couldn't or wouldn't find the time to buy new suits and their socialite wives who found all the time in the world to buy their designer gowns for the most part, but he's had a few gigs with TV shows and their main cast for a while. He's not a household name, but some people do know about him. He'd never admit as much, because it's such a hipster thing, but he sort of likes not being well known. (He also sort of likes hipsters, but that one will definitely never leave his lips.)

 

So when he gets a call from Harry Styles, pop star extraordinaire's, agent informing him the infamous heartbreaker wants to take him on as a personal stylist for all public appearances Louis' brain seemingly goes two ways at once.

 

One: _Harry Styles_ wants him to dress him. He'd probably have to drop all of his other clients, but this one would pay enough and be the carreer move of a fucking life time.

 

Two: He can make him get rid of the headscarves and make sure all three of his heart-print Burberry shirts never see the light of day again. (Maybe even ween him off Burberry completely. Sure, they're a British classic, but what they did with their coats and the neons last season is _unforgiveable_.)

 

(Three: Harry Styles seems to have grown fond of semi-sheer clothing recently and Louis is not above encouraging that specific phase. For the sake of fashion and, like, science, of course.)

 

It's an easy decision in the end and after a meeting for the duration of which Harry is devastatingly charming and Louis accidentally makes a complete fool of himself in a bid to hide his nerves (although Harry seems to find it hilarious, if his laughter is any indication), Louis signs his new contract and starts quitting all his other jobs. He might even get to missing some of them. You spend a certain amount of time shopping with someone, you start getting attached.

 

Working for Harry turns out to be more wonderful, more exhausting, more entertaining, more educating and just all around completely different than how Louis had imagined it. Also, one look at Harry's wide green kitten eyes when he eases into the talk about The Headscarves makes Louis understand how Harry's previous stylist let them happen in the first place. It is absolutely impossible to deny that boy anything. Except for the novelty bowtie he'd begged to wear on the MTV VMA awards' red carpet. Louis had stood his ground on that. (Which here means that he'd let Harry wear the pink, sequined one to the BRITs.)

 

The heart palpitations Louis regularly suffers from dressing Harry are nothing compared to the ones he suffers when he thinks about _undressing_ Harry though. He's not even sure what his heart's doing anymore when Harry, tipsy off his first BRIT, champagne and a sequined bowtie, kisses him in the limo he has Louis taken home in. But there are the green, glittery kitten eyes again and whatever it is, Louis's already all Harry's, so he might as well take that plunge as well.

 

He does and kisses back.

 

(Totally worth the sequined bowtie. And anyway, the BFC _loved_ it. So there.)

 

**The End**


End file.
